Empire of the Rising Sun
The Empire of the Rising Sun is the Imperial regime of Japan, led by the Emperor and the Shogunate, merged with a splinter empire of Sangheili warriors who hold similar beliefs. A nationalistic, zealous army of warriors willing to lay down their lives for their godlike Emperor and his vision. The Empire of the Rising Sun runs a strictly-disciplined military that takes great pride in its futuristic weaponry and ruthless tactics. Notable Members Government Military The Imperial military is a unique blend of Japanese tradition and technology. The Empire maintains it's well known discipline and loyalty through the philosophy of bushido and reverence for the ancient warriors known as Samurai. The Imperial order of battle includes high tech, highly versatile transforming units, more traditional ones and a living weapon - namely a young female commando with psychic powers, Yuriko Omega. The Empire's manpower is naturally not as much as the one of the Soviets and the Allies. However to compensate for this, they developed advanced technologies and mechas, drones and massive robots to fight for them along with their warriors. Additionally, there are a few stealth units such as the sudden transport which help reduce the Empire's casualties. However traditionally it is considered a dishonorable way to fight. Female warriors are another modern adaptation. The Imperial Commander has access to another unique Imperial technology, the Nanocore, which allows the Empire to extend its control far and wide, building structures in distant location from the Construction Yard. The New Archer Maiden and Steel Ronin proven to be new deadly imperial weapons in the infantry force. The military of the Empire of the Rising Sun is bound by Bushido, an ancient military doctrine updated for the modern world. Imperial units use their speed to make hit and run attacks deep into enemy territory where close range compensates for their lack of armour. Should their initial attack fail, true to their code they will conduct suicide attacks rather than suffer the dishonour of surrender,(embodied in the notorious banzai charge) and just maybe aid other friendly units in accomplishing the objective. Additional note, while not strictly in keeping with the Samurai image, the Empire does maintain stealthier units like the Shinobi and Sudden Transport which are able to carry out covert missions behind enemy lines. It should be noted, however, that Samurai were not the only warriors of Japan in the old days, Ninjas were also a key role, which was likely used as the initiation for their stealth units. Soldiers H2A Sangheili-Minor.png|Sangheili Minor H5G-Render-SangheiliStorm.png|Sangheili Storm Imperial.png|Imperial Warrior RA3_Empire_Tankbuster_intro_render.jpg|Tankbuster RA3_RisingEngineer1.jpg|Engineer H2A Sangheili-Major.png|Sangheili Major RA3_ArcherMaiden1.jpg|Archer Maiden HReach - Ultra Sangheili.png|Sangheili Ultra Special_Operations_Sangheili.png|Sangheili Special Operations Trooper RA3_Shinobi_Concept_Art_2.jpg|Shinobi Halo 2 Anniversary Zealot.png|Sangheili Zealot Sangheili-Ranger_H2A.png|Sangheili Ranger Cc_red_alert_3_conceptart_Fy5At.jpg|Rocket Angel SangheiliWarrior.png|Sangheili Warrior SangheiliCommander.png|Sangheili Commander HR_Sang_Gen_prof.png|Sangheili General Battle Droids RA3_Burst_Drone_Concept_Art_2.jpg|Sunburst Drone Ground/Sea Vehicle Types Nanocore.JPG|Nanocore ImperialOreCollector_RA3PremiereEditionBonusDisk_Cncpt1.jpg|Ore Collector Sudden_transport.JPG|Sudden Transport RA3_Tengu2sm.jpg|Mecha Tengu Post-91950-1217296254.jpg|Yari Mini-Sub RA3_Empire_Tsunami_tank_intro_render.jpg|Tsunami Tank RA3_EoRS_Sea-Wing.jpg|Sea-Wing Striker_vx (1).JPG|Striker VX RA3Uprising_SteelRonin.jpg|Steel Ronin Naginata-class_Cruiser.jpg|Naginata-class Cruiser WaveForceArtillery_RA3_Art1.jpg|Wave Force Artillery Shogun.jpg|Shogun-class Battleship RA3_King_Oni_Render.jpg|King Oni RA3_GigaFortress2.jpg|Giga-Fortress Imperial_MCV.png|Mobile Construction Vehicle Fighter/Aircraft Classes RA3_Tengu1sm.jpg|Jet Tengu Chopper_VX.jpg|Chopper VX Sky-Wing.jpg|Sky-Wing Gigafortressdetail.png|Giga-Fortress Starship Classes HR-SDVHeavyCorvette-ArdentPrayer.png|SDV-class Heavy Corvette